A Walk to Remember
by EgglesUsagi
Summary: A love story roughly based on the popular novel movie "A Walk To Remember." Eriol was the big man on campus. Tomoyo was the quiet and sweet Christian. With their haunting past, fate would bring the two together, weaving a tale of unconditional love. ExT
1. Intro

**A Walk To Remember**

****

An Eriol and Tomoyo fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and I most certainly do not own "A Walk To Remember." Both belong to their respectful owners.

Note: My first attempt at a fanfic so we'll see how it goes... Anyone who stumbles across this doesn't have to review...but it would be nice to have some input or any helpful comments/criticism.

_It was the summer before my senior year at Seijyuu High School. I had returned from England three years before, and was preparing for my senior year. I would become the big, bad, bully of a senior who would shove lesser students into the doorways and sneer at their pain. No, I'm just joking. There was really only one thing significant that occurred that special year. That year I had spent with her, the girl that showed me who I could be and what it meant to unconditionally love. I remember everything so clearly, all those starry nights and sunny days. When it would rain she would smile, and when it would pour her smile grew even wider. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person I had ever met. The thought of her perfection was incomprehensible, absolutely untouchable, placed on the highest pedestal of humanity. There were times when I had felt so distant from her, when I had wondered just what exactly went on in that mind of hers. She would grin mysteriously and sweetly all at once, and she could easily send my thoughts into an array of utter confusion. She could make me feel guilty with the simplest comment, and she could make my heart burst with eternal love. She was no ordinary girl. She was, after all, Tomoyo Daidouji._

"Hey Eriol-kun!" a voice called through the crowd. Its owner was sifting her way through the bustling students who congregated at the school entrance. Her brunette hair framed her face, and her emerald eyes glittered as they met her friend whom she had barely seen over the summer. Trailing behind her was a taller figure, his amber eyes narrowed in the same annoyed manner, and he wore his trademark "Ugh-you're-still-here" frown.

"Morning Sakura-san," Eriol greeted.

"Did you have a good summer?" Sakura giggled cheerfully, "We all missed you so much!"

"Why yes, I did have a smashing summer, thank you for asking. And you? Did you enjoy your summer as well?" as he spoke, his eyes drifted to his descendent returning the frown with a "You-are-chained-to-your-girlfriend-you-poor-soul" smirk.

"Oh yes! Syao-kun and I spent many afternoons together by the beach! And we even went back to visit his family in Hong Kong," her voice squeaked blissfully.

"That does sound wonderful. Did my cute descendent enjoy his summer as well?" Eriol shifted his attention to Sakura's boyfriend.

"Yes," came the stiff reply.

"Not very conversational this morning, are we?" Eriol sighed in mock sadness.

"Shut up," Syaoran gruffly responded, glaring.

"Guess who!" another voice laughed, placing cold fingers over Eriol's glasses, shielding his vision.

"It's nice to see you too, Chiharu-san," he grinned. "And Yamazaki. I presume he's here with you?"

"Yep," Chiharu nodded vigorously, pulling her boyfriend around so that Eriol could see the both of them.

"Ah, we've been reunited at last," Yamazaki extended his hand, eyes glinting and the wheels in his mind turning.

"Indeed," Eriol returned the knowing glance.

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" Chiharu had stepped over to her close friend and the two hugged.

Pretty soon, more members of their group had gathered, each exchanging stories and anecdotes of summer, laughing and reminiscing. Only one figure remained missing. In fact, that one figure had been missing from their clique for several years. Eriol hadn't noticed, but then again, he hadn't noticed three years before either.

The tardy bell rang and Eriol was already primly sitting in his seat, hands folded innocently. His classmates knew, however, that those same hands could wreak havoc in the classroom. His sharp eyes outlined the pallid and dreary walls, pausing at the ceiling a moment, then continued out the window. All the while, his face was turned to the front, awaiting the arrival of his homeroom teacher. Eriol's mind wandered for several minutes before it resumed functioning properly. He swigged deeply from a water bottle he had packed, and then nearly choked as he spotted someone he hadn't seen for ages. More specifically, someone he hadn't bothered to notice for three years.

Daidouji Tomoyo sat straight, humbly crossing her legs beneath the desk, hiding them with a long skirt. She wore a cardigan, wrapped securely around her thin body. Her feet donned a pair of black Mary-Jane's and her back pack rested in the aisle, though out of the way. She smiled expectantly, occasionally brushing a loose strand of obsidian hair behind her ear. Tomoyo sat front and center. Eriol sat way back behind her in the same row. He blinked in surprise, then gaped, then blinked some more. His astonishment soon faded as the teacher briskly strode into the classroom.

"Good morning class. You may refer to me as Shiawase-sensei," her tone had suggested no one call her otherwise. She was fashionably late and apparently didn't care. She quickly jotted down her name in kanji on the chalkboard. Dusting off her fingers, she ran through the rules of the classroom. Students were not expected to talk while she was talking, they were to remain quiet unless told otherwise, they most certainly could not pass notes, and were to remain respectful at all times.

Eriol knew the drill inside and out, but that didn't change the fact that he would back down and lay off the pranks. No, if anything, Shiawase-sensei had given him an incentive to try harder. Eriol loved challenges. The end of homeroom was signaled with another bell, and the students were able to breathe again. Eriol heard portions and snippets of conversations milling around.

"...Yes, I went to this really fun Bible Camp over the summer. I spent plenty of afternoons with the children at the shelter too. We all had a wonderful time," the voice spoke pleasantly with much sincerity.

"Daidouji-san, you're just too kind," another student shook her head.

"Well, that's awfully kind of you to say," she smiled. "There's a verse in the Bible that refers to kindness, you know."

Eriol felt sick. Did that girl always have to be so darn cheerful? Well sure, Sakura was often perky and happy, but at least she wasn't preaching the Bible every minute of every hour. He rubbed his temples, then was instantly bombarded with greetings from his classmates. It was painful being loved by all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"**Hey Eriol, wait up!" cried Naoko Yanagisawa. She caught up to the boy and linked her arm into his. Their steps were soon synchronized and she sighed. Resting her head onto his shoulder, she felt content and delighted all at once. Her shoulder-length brunette hair brushing against his cheek.

"Naoko, how's it going?" he replied politely, allowing her to slide her head into a comfortable position. Somehow, he felt a bit ill at ease, but shrugged off the feeling.

"I've been so lonely without you," she crooned.

"Really?" Eriol raised a brow.

"Uh-huh. Do you always have to visit England _every_ summer? Just think about all those days we could've spent together."

"I'm sorry, but you know how my parents are," he apologized robotically.

"But that's not fair!" she pouted, "Think about all your friends who've missed you. Think about me."

Eriol resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'll make it up to you then. How 'bout dinner and a movie this Saturday?"

"I'll be there," she agreed, squeezing his hand with hers. Her mood brightened considerably and she began chatting in a rushed manner.

Lunchtime came and Eriol inwardly groaned as he noticed Naoko frantically waving her arms to catch his attention. He forced a smile then sat down beside her, watching his friends meandering in.

"Oh my god, did you see her?" Naoko quickly engaged Chiharu in another gossip-filled conversation.

"See who?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji. She's been wearing the same cardigan since like, third grade," she snickered.

"Oh I know. She ought to get a fashion update, or something."

As the girls continued to converse, Eriol was reminded of the obsidian-haired girl that had sat in front of him all during homeroom. They had shifted seats in the periods afterwards, so he had forgotten her for awhile. But now, Daidouji Tomoyo walked passed their table, head held in a dignified manner, though not arrogantly. She had to have heard Naoko's mildly snide comments. Suddenly, Eriol felt an insuppressible urge to illustrate his incisive wit, adding his own spin to Naoko's remark. Unfortunately, Tomoyo was his verbal target.

"Hey, Daidouji," he called out. His friends jerked their heads in anticipation, watching him make his move.

"Yes?" she whirled around, a gentle and expectant grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You look..." he trailed off for effect, flirtatiously running his pale fingers through his navy hair, "Nice today."

"Really?" Tomoyo brought one hand up to brush another loose strand of hair out of her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, suddenly fascinated by the floor.

"Yeah. I'd even say, downright hot," he winked at her roguishly, glasses glinting.

"Oh, um...thank you," she answered awkwardly.

"Yeah, especially for someone who closely resembles my grandma."

Eriol's friends erupted into derisive laughter. Yamazaki slapped his friend on the back, "Man, I always knew you had interesting taste."

Tomoyo continued to smile courteously, her eyes lingering on the ground a moment longer, then continued on her way. She hugged her Bible closer to her and her left hand swung a bit as she carried her brown sack lunch.

"I swear, one of these days Eriol, you're gonna get it. She'll come after you with a butcher knife and slice you up when you least expect it," Syaoran warned.

"Naw, she'll pelt me with her Bible. That's worse," Eriol waved a dismissive hand.

Tomoyo sat alone at lunch. She always packed herself a sandwich of some kind, portions of fruit, a crystal clean water bottle, and if she was feeling extra happy, selected dessert. She even packed an extra lunch for anyone who happened to forget one. Her Bible would be fixated in front of her and she'd be reading passages and verses studiously while delicately nibbling at her sandwich. Often times, she'd pull out a highlighter and underline particular verses that she enjoyed. When she wasn't perusing the Holy Bible, she would flip through another smaller black book, scribbling things down if she had a pen handy. Her dark hair was always pulled up and out of her face into a neat bun.

Tomoyo was the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the once prestigious owner of Daidouji Toy Company. She was wealthy, rich, and rolling in cash. That is, until Tomoyo's father had passed away when she was in the sixth grade. Even when she was younger, Tomoyo's father had always worked abroad. What his vocation was, no one really knew, but most would whisper vociferously that he spent that time away with another "family." Still though, Sonomi sobbed in depression upon hearing his death. The Daidouji family was lacerated. The company failed and declined, Sonomi sold her mansion, and she and little Tomoyo were placed upon the fringe of despair.

No one truly knew what had happened to the Daidouji family, Tomoyo kept her father's death beneath the covers for the sake of her mother's fragile health. Sonomi gingerly recuperated with Tomoyo's assistance, depending on her daughter for nearly everything. The weight was heavy and overbearing, but Tomoyo had insisted she carry it herself. She couldn't cry in front of her mother, for fear of triggering a torrent of emotions. Everything was strung so delicately on a vulnerable thread, threatening to corrode what few remnants of stability she had constructed. And yet, Daidouji Tomoyo managed to beam and laugh like the rest of her classmates, pretending nothing had gone awry.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan," Rika Sasaki sat down beside her, her short curls bouncing around her face. She held a pencil in one hand, a clipboard in the other.

"Rika-chan! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for asking," Tomoyo smiled.

"That's nice to hear. Listen, I've been appointed president of the Drama Club," Rika's eyes danced with anticipation.

"Really? Congratulations! I knew you'd be. You're so responsible and everything!"

"Heh, thanks," she continued, "Anyways, we're holding the annual Christmas play. You know the one, with Tom Thornton and the Angel?"

"Oh yes! I love watching it every year," Tomoyo clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Well, seeing as how you're in the Drama Club this year and you being a senior and all... I was wondering if you would be interested in playing the Angel?"

Tomoyo stared blankly at Rika for a moment, then steadily, a grin encompassed her petite face. "Yes, I would love to! Unless someone else was planning to..."

"Nope, I've reserved this part especially for you," Rika patted her friend on the shoulder. She whipped out her clipboard, listing Tomoyo's name and her role beside it. "Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan! I'm sorry, but I have to go now and recruit some other members," the girl waved in farewell. "I'll see you after school tomorrow, okay? We're meeting at the performing arts center."

"Okay, see you then!" Tomoyo returned the parting gesture. She resumed reading and worked her way through her second course.

The dismissal bell resounded throughout the hallways and students everywhere were making a frenzied dash to the door, releasing them from their daily torture chambers. Amid the stampede, however, sauntered a certain Eriol Hiragizawa. He slung his rather light back pack over one shoulder, rummaging through his pocket with his opposite hand.

"Later, Hiragizawa!" yelled Yamazaki, escorting Chiharu. She too waved good-bye before she turned around and headed into the east gate with her boyfriend.

Eriol simply nodded in acknowledgement, continuing on into the parking lot. His fingers finally clamped around his numerous key chains, and he fumbled for the right one. "House key, side gate, Sakura's diary- no wait a minute..." he muttered to himself, pausing a moment and examining the silver and gold items clinking together. "Ah, here it- ow!"

"Oh, I am so sorry! Please forgive me Hiragizawa-san! I didn't realize you were there and..." she trailed off, peering at him meekly from behind her Bible. Daidouji Tomoyo had rammed into him from behind. The spine of her heavy holy book was embedded into his backpack, combined with her momentum and weight, propelled him into the checkered floor. Reading and walking apparently wasn't a good idea.

Eriol could recognize that voice anywhere. He grudgingly slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and gathered his keys that lay askew on the ground. Lifting his head an inch or so, he noticed a dainty hand, palm up, offering to help him off the tile. He shook his head, dusted himself and replied, "No problem."

Tomoyo withdrew her hand as she watched him climb upon his feet. "I'm really, really sorry. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine," he murmured. Eriol didn't want anything to do with the grandma-look-alike. He hurried away as quickly as possible, widening the distance between them. To his surprise however, the young girl somehow managed to keep up, as her footsteps mirrored his. Nervously casting a glance sideways, he said cautiously, "Are you heading into the parking lot?"

"No, I'm going to the bike rack. I don't drive," she responded, staring ahead.

"Ah, I see," he didn't bother hiding his relief

"Yeah."

Eriol and Tomoyo reached the glossy, double doors that led outside. Hesitantly, Tomoyo made the notion of opening the door, but Eriol had beat her to it. "Go ahead," he offered.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Eriol awkwardly replied, "Sure."

Tomoyo paused a moment, then slowly, meaningfully, turned to face Eriol. She appeared as though she were going to say something more, but instead, the corners of her mouth turned into her trademark grin, full of sincerity and kindness. She stood like that for several moments longer, as though evaluating Eriol.

"Er..." he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling rather uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go now."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," Tomoyo waved, heading towards the bike rack.

Eriol watched her retreating figure, and cocked his head to the side. "_Man, Daidouji is the weirdest person I've ever met. Why the heck did she stare at me like that?" _he thought, shrugging a bit, _"I guess my little descendent was right...she will come after me one of these days..."_

 Author's Note

Oh wow!! My reviewers! I actually have reviewers!! Yayyy!! You guys made me feel so happy!!! Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint!  ;; I'm really new at all this...so....yeah. But thank you all for reviewing! That's five more reviews than I thought I'd ever get!

Thanks to:

B0nB0nCatz

amethyst sweet angel

babyangigurl

Ukari-chan

DayLightsDarkness


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or A Walk to Remember. Both belong to their respectful owners. (Heh, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter…so here it is!)

Eriol impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, sapphire eyes lazily staring at the car ahead. "Could you go any slower?" he mumbled sarcastically to no one in particular, but was referring to the aforementioned driver. "The Grandma would be faster on her bike."

He turned on his signal, preparing to switch lanes. As he did so, he shot the middle-aged driver an angry look. Eriol seemed to be in a rushed hurry to arrive home.

Upon reaching his destination, Eriol parked in the driveway, tugged his keys out of the ignition, grabbed his backpack and slammed the door shut. He fumbled once more for the key to the front door, and swung it open. The phone rang as he wiped his feet on the rug, and he quickly kicked off his shoes. Flinging his school supplies to the ground, he skidded into the living room, and reached for the phone.

"Hello? Hiragizawa residence," a chipper voice greeted. Eriol sank into the couch, placing a hand over his eyes in frustration.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Uh-huh. Yes. Yes. I see…"

"Nakuru, gimme the phone," Eriol extended his hand, waiting for the girl to place the phone into his outstretched palm. Nakuru only shook her head, brunette hair swishing side to side. "I'm serious. The phone, if you will?"

"Excuse me Hiragizawa-san, yes, just a moment," she replied sweetly into the communications device. "Master, be patient! I'm in the middle of a very important conversation! It's very rude of you to interrupt," she shushed him indignantly, wagging an accusatory finger in front of his nose.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he reached over desperately. "Nakuru, gimme that phone! I command you…"

"Nyah! You'll have to take it from me first!" she stuck out her tongue childishly. "I'm afraid I'll have to call you back, Hiragizawa-san, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. Yep, I'll let him know. Oh no, thank _you_ Hiragizawa-san. Okay. Bye now!" she deliberately pressed the talk button, ending the call. Grinning mischievously, she returned the phone to the side table.

Eriol fumed, clenching his fists. "Nakuru," he angrily emphasized each syllable, "Today is not a good day to cross me," he admonished, azure eyes flashing.

"Tsk tsk, Master should learn to hold his temper," Nakuru pranced merrily around the living room, occasionally patting the top of Eriol's head.

A vein throbbed in his skull, threatening to explode as it pulsated violently. Luckily, Spinel's appearance steadily diffused the tension as Nakuru reverted her attention to the furry creature.

"Suppi!" she shrieked joyously. "I was looking for you everywhere! Where were you hiding this time?"

"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to never find out," he retorted complacently.

"B-b-but Suppi-chan! We never play much anymore," Nakuru's bottom lip quivered.

"We never played in the first place. What you thought was fun was torture for me," he murmured, painfully reminiscing the days when she had held him by his veil-like wings, insisting she fly him like an airplane. They were horribly sore for a week after she had done that.

"Did you say something?" she giggled, gently tugging on his dark tail.

"I say, that's rather uncomfortable, you know," he glared. He attempted to fly beside his Master; hoping to enjoy a nice discussion about the day's events over relaxing cups of tea. Unfortunately, with Nakuru ever present, his dreams of peace and solitude were always shattered.

"Let him go, Nakuru," Eriol sighed wearily, lifting his glasses from the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh but that's no fun, Master," Nakuru frowned disapprovingly. She did, however, release Spinel from her fingers and allowed him to rest on his Master's right shoulder.

"So Eriol, how was your first day back at school?" Spinel asked politely.

"Same old junk I get every year: idiot teachers, awesome friends, annoying geeks, y'know, the works. Except this year might be my worst year yet. I've already had more than enough run-ins with the Grandma to last me a lifetime."

"Pardon, sir?"

"The Grandma? Oh, I don't suppose you do know who I'm referring to."

"Ah, no sir."

"You remember Daidouji? Long black hair, violet eyes, that stupid smile?" he grimaced, just picturing her in his mind's eye.

"Yes sir. She always accompanied Sakura-sama during her days as cardcaptor, did she not?"

"That's the one. Hmm, I almost forgot about all that," Eriol mused, placing his hands behind his head and reclining subtly into the cushions. "Yeah, she always carried that video camera."

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, why is it that you refer to her as the 'Grandma'?" Spinel ventured cautiously.

"Because she disgusts me to no end."

"Ah, I see. And she disgusts you in what way?" the creature pressed.

"Everything she does. It's enough to drive me up a wall, which it does, mind you. She's always carrying that dumb Bible, and she's just…not normal."

"So you don't like her because she's different?" Spinel questioned skeptically. After all, Eriol Hiragizawa understood a great many things about the universe, had the ability to reflect and brood deeply, and yet, there he was, judging others based on surface reasons? There had to be more.

"Pretty much," Eriol responded coolly, fully aware of Spinel's intentions. "Look, I don't appreciate the interrogation, Spinel, so why not drop the matter? It's not important in any case."

"As you wish, Master."

The Hiragizawa residence was dark and gloomily mysterious as usual. Even Nakuru sensed her Master's dismal disposition as he picked at his evening meal. She glanced at Spinel worriedly, and uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

"Master, are you still upset about the telephone call?" she inquired cautiously.

"No, of course not Nakuru," he sighed, readjusting his glasses.

"Would you like to know what your parents had to say?"

"Sure," he replied, lifting his head a bit, "What did they want?"

"Ah well, they just wanted to know how your first day went," she lied. Nakuru didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, the disheartening comments they had made about their lazy son. She would have done so earlier, if he were in good mood. After all, Nakuru may've loved to jest with her Master, but her loyalty was deep-rooted and she cared about his well-being perhaps even more than his parents.

"Thank you, Nakuru," he stood up, taking his plate to the sink. "I'm sorry your dinner is going to waste, it really was delicious."

"Do you want me to refrigerate it? Maybe you'd like to finish it later?" she asked hopefully.

"That'd be great, thank you," he nodded, excusing himself from their company.

As the teen dragged his feet to the privacy of his study, Spinel flew to Nakuru's shoulder, willingly. "Do you think the lad will be all right? Perhaps I really shouldn't have been so nosy, eh Nakuru?"

"No, I don't think it was anything either you or I did. Something is troubling him all right, but this time, we may not be able to help him."

"Evening mother," Tomoyo greeted as the tall Sonomi Daidouji hung her coat and gingerly slid off her shoes in the hallway.

"Evening dear, how was your first day back?" she smiled fondly.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Rika-chan asked me to be the Angel in our school production of the annual Christmas play."

"Is that so? My beautiful Tomoyo, the Angel? Oh I'm so proud of you dear!" Sonomi cried, embracing her daughter. "You'll make an excellent Angel, I know it."

"Thank you mother," the girl grinned. "You won't believe who I ran into, though. Several times, actually."

"Who?"

"Hiragizawa-san."

"Ugh, that wretched boy? The one always causing trouble in town?" Sonomi held her daughter even closer, as though shielding her from the miscreant.

"Oh, he means well," Tomoyo's lavender eyes twinkled.

"I don't think so, Tomoyo-chan. He's bad news, that one," her eyes narrowed in mistrust. "Have you any idea what he did to the pastor?"

"Yes, but someday, he'll ask for forgiveness," she nodded.

Sonomi Daidouji shook her head, "I don't know, dear. Sometimes, I'm just amazed at your ability to always see the good in others."

Tomoyo laughed, "No one is ever all bad."

"Perhaps," was all the woman said about the matter. "In any case, is dinner ready? I'm famished."

"Yes, I've prepared some nice stew this evening, with plenty of carrots and chicken."

"Sounds wonderful," Sonomi clapped her hands together.

"I should hope so," the girl giggled, entering the kitchen and lifting the lid of the steaming pot. She poured some of her stew into a bowl and positioned it at her mother's place at the table. Spoons and napkins were already set. Tomoyo took her seat as well, bowed her head and clasped her hands together in prayer. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for another day. Please bless those that are unable to eat as we do. Thank you for this food for which you have provided, and the health of our family. In Jesus' name, amen."

"Mmmm, you really outdid yourself this time, Tomoyo-chan," her mother hurriedly dipped her spoon into the stew.

Mother and daughter conversed happily as they consumed their evening meal, laughing heartily at the day's events. The house was well-lit, radiating with a content glow from several lamps and candles. In the living room, a bookcase rested beside a large and comfortable sofa, its books often perused by the two women of the Daidouji family. The Bible lay at the nightstand, several bookmarks and tags protruding from its voluminous pages. An ancient piano stood against the adjacent wall, several hymns sleeping on the stand. Indeed, the Daidouji's were devout Christians.

Eriol sat once more upon his Throne of Evil, propping his cheek with a hand, leaning on the arm of his chair. He stared at the empty fireplace, its dead fire logs blending with the ebony shadows. Brooding deeply, he thought to himself, "_Nakuru lied. She probably didn't want to make me feel so depressed. That was kind of her, I suppose. My parents want something of me, again. And Daidouji, why does she haunt me so? I thought I was finally able to rid myself of her…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone, ringing madly.

"Hello mother," he answered stoically into the receiver.

"Eriol! Why didn't you call me back? I was so worried you know," she scolded.

"I was busy," he trailed off. _"Worried? Well, maybe you were, I doubt father was, though." _

"Busy with what? Have you been spending all your time on a girlfriend I should know about?"

"No mother, I don't have a girlfriend," he said dully.

"Have you been stirring up the town with your friends?" she accused.

"No mother, I haven't been doing anything with my friends."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No mother."

"You seem tired, darling."

"I guess I am," he responded thoughtfully.

"Oh, you're not sick, are you?" Eriol could hear his mother's anxious voice.

"No, I'm fine."

"That's good. Have you been eating your vitamins?" she asked, half teasingly.

"Of course I have," he rolled his eyes.

"All right, so tell me all about it. How are you enjoying your senior year at Seijyuu?"

"It's okay, nothing spectacular."

"What about your teachers? Are they agreeable folk?"

"Yeah, they're okay."

"Just okay?"

"Fine, they're better than okay," he propped his feet on the footrest.

"Well darling, I want to make sure everything is just right for you."

"Yeah, thanks for the sentiments."

"Anytime, sweetie- oh, hang on. Your father wishes to have a word with you."

"Wait! Mom-"

"Eriol?" a deep baritone voice spoke into the phone. It was one that demanded respect and authority.

"Hello father," Eriol inwardly groaned, suddenly sitting up in his seat.

"How's m'boy doing?"

"Uh, fine."

Eriol heard his father gruffly clear his throat, "Well, have you thought about any potential colleges lately? This is, after all, your last year in high school. We need to start thinking about your future."

"Uh, I don't know, maybe Tokyo U?" he nearly laughed aloud. _"Tokyo U? Who am I kidding?" _Contrary to common belief, Eriol Hiragizawa was an intelligent fellow, hauling nice grades on tests and such. Thing was, he never did complete homework, for he felt such was unnecessary and a waste of time. That time he could've spent on school work, he concentrated on causing a bit of mayhem around Tomoeda. Nothing serious, of course. Universities, unfortunately, would look at his resume and disregard the natural intellect he possessed; and his resume at the moment did not look very promising.

"Are you being smart with me?" his father growled in warning.

"No, no, of course not, sir," Eriol hurriedly changed his tone, "Er, well, maybe I could start at a local college and then transfer?"

"Don't be a fool, you'll be able to make it to Tokyo University. Just make sure you bring up your grades and join some clubs or sports teams."

"But dad, Tokyo University has got to be the best university in all of Japan. Let's face it, the grades I'm pulling won't get me very far."

"Only losers talk like that. You're a Hiragizawa. That means you're a winner. We Hiragizawas always pull out first," he swelled his chest with pride.

"I don't know about that," Eriol muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, son?" his father admonished.

"Uh, nothing."

"So, when the end of the semester rolls around, I will expect some top-notch grades. I don't want to hear any more complaints from your teachers. You really need to shape-up, son. You can't fly through life the way you do. How do you expect to find a good-paying career? Take pride in your work. In addition, I think it would be in your best interest to start participating in school activities. Join some clubs or teams or something."

Eriol listened to his father speaking on the other end, and he sank into his seat. "Yeah, okay. I'll shape-up and bring up my grades. Wait, what was the last part?"

"I want you to sign up for some extracurricular activities," his father repeated sternly.

"Extracurricular activities? Like what?" Eriol jumped to his feet incredulously.

"Band, choir, archery, something like that," his father suggested.

"What if I haven't got any talents like those? What if I don't want to?"

There was a long, deadly silence. After some minutes, Eriol heard his father reply firmly, "I think it would be in your best interest to find something. I won't tell you again."

"Yes sir," Eriol slumped back down in resignation. _"One thing's for sure, I'm never going to grow up and become a businessman like him."_

"Good boy," his father approved, "Here, your mother wants to speak to you again."

"Eriol?"

"Yes mom?"

"Don't think so poorly of your father, he means well," she encouraged.

"Yeah, that's awfully kind of him," Eriol droned sarcastically.

"Well darling, it might be best if you went to bed now."

Eriol felt relieved, "Sure mom. Good night."

"Good night, sweetie. Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too," he listened to his mother's gentle voice. No, she wasn't half bad. He returned the phone to its place, and stared at the ashes in his fireplace. _"School activities? What crud…"_

These were the magician's last thoughts as he drifted into a fitful slumber. What a perfect ending for his bleak and miserable first day back.

Author's Note

I know, late update!! Sorry guys! >. Blame everything on school. Grumbles Getting in the way of my fun time…Anyways, hope you had a nice holiday! Thank you all once more for your reviews. Happy New Year!!

Thanks to:

Babyangigurl – Hee hee, that mischievous Hiragizawa.

amethyst sweet angel – Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!!

DayLightsDarkness – Yes, Eriol is a poo isn't he? He will eventually take back all the mean things he's said and done.

B0nz-Ein – I'm trying to write more and faster, lol. It isn't working…XD

Ukari-chan – Hee hee, thanks.

Rosequartz – Thank you too, for adding me to your favorites list. Hope I don't disappoint!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or A Walk to Remember

_"You know Eriol-kun, you're really very kind…"_

Eriol felt a gentle nudge upon his shoulder as Spinel prodded the teen with his nose.

"Master, wake up, else you might be late for school," the guardian warned urgently. "Oh, come on Master, you really must hurry."

Immune to Spinel's warnings, the pale boy turned over in his seat, leaning his head against the armrest of his Throne, having fallen asleep the night before.

_"Don't be silly, Tomoyo," the young boy replied, surprised as his heart slightly fluttered from the protective confines of his rib cages. _

_"But it's true," the girl replied earnestly, her eyes shining bright with admiration. _

_"Tomoyo…" Eriol trailed off, mildly embarrassed though pleased all the same. He stared at her for a long time, his eyes resting comfortably upon her face. He smiled affectionately, watching her blink several times, the breeze playing with her curls. _

_Then the boy looked down rather sadly, his smile frozen upon his face. "You really shouldn't say such nice things about me."_

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Nakuru cried impatiently, finally entering the room, as she had tired of yelling her Master's name several times from the kitchen. "Master, you're going to be LATE."

Spinel shrugged helplessly, "He just isn't waking, Nakuru. What should we do?" He glanced warily at the sleeping boy, a look of worry etched on his face. "

You don't think he's…?"Nakuru immediately lowered her voice into wisps of silence, observing him as well. She gingerly stepped closer to the chair to have a better look. Between the two of them, Nakuru and Spinel conversed in whispers, speculating of their Master's deep slumber.

Hearing their voices, however soft, Eriol jumped into reality with a startled clamor, "Bloody Hell! Can't a guy sleep around here?" he frowned grumpily, the lenses of his glasses flashing in irritation. Simultaneously, the two guardians leapt backwards, surprised at his abrupt waking.

"We've been trying to get you out of that stupid chair for the past hour," Nakuru snapped in retaliation, "The least you could do is thank us."

"We were worried about you, Master. You usually don't sleep that long…" Spinel added pointedly. Eriol hurriedly shot a glance at both of them then bolted out of his chair, rushing to his bedroom to change into his school uniform.

Nakuru sighed in resignation, rolling her eyes, "Teenagers."

Spinel raised an eyebrow at her and replied under his breath, "You're worse than he is."

The girl hadn't heard the guardian's remark, thankfully, as she had already skipped out of the room. Nakuru left Eriol's study and headed to the kitchen, checking on the breakfast she had prepared and conveniently setting her Master's lunch at the edge of the counter so that he could grab at while rushing out the door. She rested her chin in the palm of her right hand, propping her elbow against the countertop and drumming her fingers on her other hand. She frowned in annoyance, though she could feel within her that something was bothering her Master. _Suppi is right,_ she thought to herself, _Eriol is acting different…_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Eriol slid into the kitchen, slightly out of breath. His bangs were hanging messily into his face and his glasses faintly strewn askew. He leaned over, shoved a spoonful of Nakuru's prepared breakfast into his mouth, mumbled a "Thanks, delicious," and grabbed his lunch, slamming the front door behind him. Soon Nakuru and Spinel could hear the sound of his car backing out of the driveway and skidding into the street. Spinel winced and ventured aloud,

"His parents would not appreciate what he's doing to that car." Nakuru nodded solemnly before tidying up the kitchen, still frustrated and worried.

-----------------------------

"If you will all please turn to page forty-six, Yamazaki, I want you to read-" The sliding classroom door flung open as Eriol's tall frame amiably stepped inside. It was true that he had rushed to school, but he took special care of sauntering through the hallway once he had reached the building—he did have an image to maintain, after all. As always, every head turned in his direction, the eyes of his classmates adoring the roguishly handsome boy. The girls swooned as he strode past and the guys smirked in respect then sighed in envy once he had taken his seat.

"Hiragizawa, thank you for being punctual," Katagi-sensei sternly gazed at the boy who seemed to be an obvious attention magnet.

Eriol leaned back in his seat comfortably, the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin as he paused, thoroughly enjoying the limelight. He waited patiently, listening for the anticipation that wafted among his classmates. "You're very welcome. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to pick up some chocolate for you too."

Hushed giggles could be heard from different sections of the room. The magician waved his hand, "Sorry, you may continue your lesson now."

Katagi-sensei narrowed her eyes in frustration, "I don't appreciate your rude behavior. To the Principal's Office. Now." She pointed dangerously at the door.

Eriol shrugged and murmured barely loud enough so his audience could hear, "Don't like chocolate much?"

Before he left the room, however, one student had certainly caught his attention, nearly making him pause in his tracks. In his peripheral vision, Eriol saw Tomoyo sitting quietly, her head bent as she pored over her book, studiously reading the passage Katagi-sensei had assigned. Eriol's eye twitched inexplicably in mild anger, though he hid this well with an exaggerated wave of farewell. Yamazaki called out before the miscreant left, "Save me a seat, all right? I'll be there in a few." Once again, the class laughed, students shaking their heads at the antics of the two.

Eriol nodded then bent through the doorway he had entered only minutes before, stuffing one hand in his pocket.

-----------------------------

The lunch bell rang and students everywhere clamored noisily, instantly closing their textbooks and sliding papers into folders. Girls eagerly reached for the homemade lunches, moving in groups through the hallways, wary boys trailing after. Eriol was among them, the anonymous faces that continued to laugh and smile, for he was excused from the Principal's Office a little before lunch.

Suddenly from behind, Yamazaki gave him a hearty slap on the back and Eriol winced slightly. "Hey there, that was some stunt you pulled this morning," the boy nudged his friend in the ribs.

"Yeah," Eriol replied, donning his infamous smirk that was arrogant and self-satisfied.

"Shouldn't you be more careful, Eriol-kun?" Sakura glanced over his shoulder, her boyfriend tightly clutching her hand as he walked beside her.

"I am careful," the young magician winked, "I won't do something that causes anything _serious_."

Sakura gave him another semi-worried frown and then was distracted by their other friends that engaged her into conversation.

Eriol waved nonchalantly to his friends as he struggled to break away from the group, "I need to get something out of my car," he explained. Everyone, except perhaps Syaoran, urged him to return quickly. The boy nodded then headed toward the student parking lot, muttering to himself, "Man, I hate being popular sometimes…" Then he paused in mid-step, pondering for a moment, "Nah."

As he opened the door, Eriol suddenly heard an incredibly high-pitched, girlish voice calling his name. He turned his head slowly, feeling his heart sinking a bit as the footsteps came running to him. Arms were thrust about his shoulders as Naoko hugged the tall boy close to her. "Eriol!" the girl yelled into his ear.

"Hi Nako," Eriold forced a polite smile, his heart now reaching the infinite depths of his stomach. _Why does she always show up when I don't want her to?_

"How're classes? I haven't been able to see you _at all_today."

Eriol had to control his disgust as he fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Sorry, got caught up in stuff," he muttered.

"What kind of stuff?" Naoko implored, "You haven't been avoiding me, have you?" she demanded, now placing both hands on her waist, sinking her weight into one hip. Her brown eyes flashed with jealousy as she carefully studied the magician's face for any signs of dishonesty.

"No, I haven't," Eriol sighed in exasperation, running one hand through his hair distractedly.

"Hmph," she folded her arms across her chest, giving him another suspicious look. "I don't know what it is about you, Eriol, but you've changed over summer."

"I have?" the boy blinked, "I hardly think I've-"

"You have," Naoko quickly interjected. "Ever since you came back from England, you've been acting like you don't love me anymore," there was hurt in her voice.

Eriol stared at the ground, now feeling his stomach churning, "Well maybe I have changed a little…"

"You've changed _a lot_," she snapped, "We were supposed to get married right after we graduate, remember?"

Eriol could feel her pained gaze on his tall frame. His blue eyes skillfully dodged her brown ones as he adjusted his glasses.

"Uh, yeah," he murmured, "Look, I need to get something out of my car. Can we discuss this later?"

"What's in your car that's more important than me?"

"Nothing, just…school stuff."

"School stuff?" she glared at him skeptically. "Since when do you care about school?"

At this, Eriol gave her an ironic smirk and answered, "Since my father made the decision for me."

"Oh," Naoko lifted her angry stare, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right, I guess. But he wants me to do all this crap now."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

The two stood in silence, Eriol itching to leave, Naoko refusing to let him go. "Well, I guess we can talk about…things….another time. When we go out Friday," she nodded eagerly.

"Um…" Eriol's mind raced as he tried thinking of an excuse to cancel.

"Don't tell me you're too busy for me now," she frowned, giving him another deadly look.

"Never too busy," the boy mumbled.

"See you then," Naoko instantly smiled and jumped to her feet, kissing Eriol on the cheek before leaving for the lunch area.

"Yeah, fantastic," Eriol rolled his eyes as he walked into the parking lot.

------------------------------

Voices could be heard from the auditorium as Eriol grudgingly opened the double doors, his light-weight backpack slung over one shoulder. _What am I doing here?_ he groaned inwardly, _I can't believe this was the only thing left open on the bulletin board._

"…And Daidouji-san will be our angel," Kobayashi sensei beamed happily as the other students turned their heads to look at Tomoyo, who was flushing slightly.

Rika smiled and poked her friend in the ribs, "I knew you'd get the part."

Suddenly, the air was deathly still as everyone held their breaths, staring at a foreign figure sauntering down the aisle.

"Is that Hiragizawa?"

"No way that's him! Is it?"

Incredulous, hushed voices murmured as the dark-haired boy stepped forward onto the stage, his starkly handsome features illuminated by the stage lights. "Hi, I'm uh, here for the meeting…about the uh…Christmas play," he stood with one hand in his pocket as he glanced uneasily from face to face. _Great, what have I got myself into? These are all theater geeks._

"Well what a pleasant surprise," Kobayashi sensei clapped her hands together as she turned around to face him. "Here, have a seat beside…um…Daidouji-san. You can look over her copy of the script for now."

Eriol's entire body froze at the mention of her name, "Daidouji?" he echoed.

"The pretty young lady there," she pointed over to Tomoyo, who's glance was fixated intently on the boy.

"Right," he muttered, stuffing both his hands into his pockets, meandering over to the girl. He sat down beside her- a good foot away.

"Hiragizawa," Kobayashi sensei chuckled, "I've heard you're quite the character. In any case, how do you expect to read the script so far away from Daidouji-san?"

"It's all right," Tomoyo offered delicately, handing Eriol the script, "I don't need to look at it right now."

He grudgingly took the script from her, than gave a heavy sigh as he flipped through the numerous pages. _This is one long-ass play._

"I'll be one of the stage-helpers" Eriol suggested aloud.

"I'm afraid I have plenty already," Kobayashi sensei replied keenly, her eyes shining a bit. "Hiragizawa-san? Since you aren't afraid of having an audience," she smiled, "Why don't you try reading some of Katsu's part?"

"Um, right now?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes," she nodded. "Turn to…." she flipped through her copy of the script, "Scene 52."

Eriol gaped. The other students were equally surprised as they watched the magician critically. Despite his shock, Eriol obediently found the scene and began reciting. He spoke with little emotion at first, reading carelessly as he had during Literature class.

"Wait, Hiragizawa-san," Kobayashi sensei held up her hand to silence him, "Daidouji-san? Could you please read your part as well?"

"Sure," Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, "If Hiragizawa-san doesn't mind sharing the script with me."

Those around her chuckled a bit, but Eriol was not amused. He narrowed his eyes at her a bit, then motioned for the girl to come closer as he held the script between them. Both hesitated for a moment, then Eriol began.

"Is that really you? The Christmas angel?"

"Yes," Tomoyo's voice was soft and gentle.

"And what have you come for?"

"You and your loneliness."

Eriol took a breath before he spoke, and then he continued, his tone unenthusiastic tone shifting slowly to incredulousness. "Me and my loneliness?"

"God has answered your prayers."

Tomoyo stopped and Eriol with her as their eyes met. The room was soundless as everyone stared at the pair in awe.

Kobayashi sensei cleared her throat and clapped her hands together once more, "Thank you both. That was quite lovely," she adjusted her glasses and scribbled a few notes on her clipboard. "It seems I was right in assuming you have natural talent, Hiragizawa."

Hearing his name, Eriol tore his gaze from Tomoyo and he shrugged at Kobayashi sensei, "What does natural talent get me? The role of the Christmas tree?"

"On the contrary," Kobayashi sensei smiled once more at the magician, "I have one part left. It would appear that fate saved it for you."

"What role would that be?" Eriol asked apprehensively, fear in his voice.

"Katsu Kawamoto, the man who lost his wife and was touched by an angel."

Eriol stared at her, his voice shaking with doubt, "But what about the others that have auditioned for this part?"

"Well, I was going to offer the role to Masato-san but it appears as though you and Daidouji-san have better chemistry," she chuckled a bit.

"Better chemistry?" Eriol laughed, "Yeah, right."

"I agree with Kobayashi sensei," Tomoyo suddenly spoke.

"What?" he turned to face her.

"I think I work better with you," she smiled easily.

"If this is one of those 'I'll-save-you-from-burning-in-hell' tricks, you can forget it."

Tomoyo innocently shrugged, "Just a thought. You need to be responsible to handle a leading role, it's understandable. I know how busy your schedule can get."

_How dare you mock me like this!_ Eriol controlled his temper, "Kobayashi sensei, if you really think I'd be fit for the role, then I'd like to play Katsu Kawamoto."

"Good," the old woman jotted his name down on her role sheet. "I'll be seeing you every day after school for meetings and rehearsals and such. Please come see me tomorrow at lunch, I'll have another copy of the script for you to keep."

Eriol sat down, "It's just an extracurricular gig that I need for college anyways," he said off-handedly.

Despite his cover up, Eriol could feel unease waft through himself as he sat through the rest of the meeting with a rather sullen face. _Daidouji, you'll regret this._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own CCS or a Walk to Remember. XD;

Friday had finally come and Eriol couldn't have been happier. He sprang from his seat the instant the last bell had sounded. Yamazaki blinked as the magician performed his best disappearing act. 

"Hiragizawa?" he found himself speaking to no one, "Guess he left already," Yamazaki chuckled. 

Eriol raced through the halls, beating the traffic of other students who were just as eager to be free for the weekend. He slowed down once he reached the parking lot, walking toward his car. Eriol had just placed the key into his door when a voice spoke behind him.

"Hiragizawa-san?" 

For once in his life, Eriol wished its speaker belonged to Naoko instead. 

"Are you heading home right away?" 

"Um, yeah. Yeah I was," he turned around, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Oh, all right," Tomoyo smiled disarmingly, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to rehearse Scene 52 with me again, but I suppose you're busy." 

"Very busy," Eriol replied quickly. 

"Okay," she laughed lightly, "I'll see you Monday then. Have a nice weekend, Hiragizawa-san." 

"You too," the dark-haired girl left him puzzled, standing like a fool beside his car. _Daidouji is so strange…_

He stared for several moments at her back, always covered with a cardigan when she wasn't in class. Her dark hair was always worn in a bun, though Eriol vaguely remembered seeing it tumbling over her shoulders long ago. 

With that thought, Eriol shook her from his mind, refusing to allow her to ruin his plans for a fun weekend. _Maybe I'll call up some of the guys and we'll go out for sake._

His glasses shone for a moment in the sunlight before he threw his backpack beside him in the front seat and inserted the key into the ignition. 

---------------------------------------

"Crap!" Eriol said aloud as he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

"Eh, don't answer it," Yamazaki smiled lazily, reaching for his cup of sake. "We're out having a grand time."

"Yeah but—" Eriol started, the phone in his hand as he checked his missed calls, "It was Naoko." 

Everyone around the table was subdued, perhaps by the sake. Despite this, their laughter dissipated into an awkward silence, as they were aware that Eriol and Naoko had a history together that seemingly fell by the wayside. 

"Oh," Yamazaki set his sake down on the table again, "Well what does she want?"

"I uh," Eriol shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I was supposed to meet her for dinner and a movie tonight."

"You two are dating again?" his friend stared at him in disbelief. "I thought you were over her."

"I am," Eriol sighed, removing his glasses from his face, wearily rubbing his eye, "I was over her last year but she keeps clinging to me like we're still together." 

"Man, you've just gotta break it to her," Yamazaki slapped Eriol's shoulder, "She's gonna murder you though for ditching on her tonight." 

"Worse," Eriol muttered irritably, "Her temper is frightening," the magician shuddered, remembering the times they had argued as a couple. _She's insane. _

"Well what're you gonna do now?" Yamazaki's voice started to slur a bit, clearly having one cup too many. 

"I don't know," Eriol replied faintly, "Maybe I'll run over to her house and apologize." 

"Yeah man, a woman likes that sorta thing. Then you could…_y'know_…" 

"Not exactly what I had in mind," he mumbled, "Hey, you got a ride home with someone sober? 'Cause you're drunk as hell." 

"Yeah dude, it's cool." 

Eriol stood up from his cushion, and headed out of the bar. Before he left, however, he tapped his friend, Miyashiro, on the shoulder, "Think Yamazaki can bum a ride off you tonight?"

Miyashiro rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. "Yeah whatever. Night Hiragizawa. G'luck with Naoko." 

"Yeah thanks," he waved.

Eriol pulled out from the parking lot, his headlights leading the way. The road was lit by streetlamps, but quickly fell into darkness as he drove in the direction of Naoko's house. Eriol stopped the car at an intersection, checked to see that he was the only one on the road, then reached for his phone. He dialed Naoko's number, his body tense.

"Hello?" 

Eriol cleared his throat, "Yeah, um-"

"Eriol! My God! Where have you been?"

"I was, um, I was out with the guys."

"And what about plans for dinner and a movie tonight with me?" her shrill voice resonated in his ear. 

"I uh… Well, you see-"

"I'm so tired of hearing your damn excuses all the time. What do you take me for, an idiot?" she cried angrily. 

"No," he lied, "Not at all. Look, I just-"

"You just what?" Eriol could imagine her with her hands on her hips again and he gave an inward sigh of annoyance. 

"I was just seeing if you were home so that I could apologize to you face to face," he said despairingly. The phone was silent for an interminable amount of time. Eriol grew impatient and rolled his eyes, _I try to make peace with her and she gives me shit like this._

Naoko was fuming on the other end, but she finally managed to reply, "All right, I'll be waiting for you outside. If you dare leave me again though, Eriol Hiragizawa…" she warned. 

"I won't. I'm probably five or ten minutes from your house. Be there in a bit," he hung up the phone, feeling exhausted already. _This is going to take forever._ _And why does she have to live in the middle of nowhere?_ he thought irritably to himself. 

Eriol started to turn the car without any notice, assuming he was the only one on the road at this hour. To his surprise, however, he spotted a figure in front of him, attempting to swerve away from his car. Immediately, Eriol slammed on his brakes, but it was too late. He glimpsed a figure falling over and a bicycle lying on its side as he rushed out into the street. 

"Shit!" he murmured in panic, "What the fuck did I do?" 

He held a limp body, a few loose strands of raven hair draped over his arm. "Daidouji-san!" 

Eriol checked that she was breathing and could hardly see her chest rise and fall. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He looked around in the empty street, "Better yet, what the hell is Miss Goody Two-Shoes doing out past curfew all alone?" 

He stared into her face, which seemed to glow hauntingly in the moonlight. Her skin was porcelain that illuminated the shroud of night, and her long lashes caressed her cheek. For a moment, Eriol was entranced by a strange beauty he had not seen in her since their days at Tomoeda Elementary School--back when Sakura was a cardcaptor and the four of them were inseparable friends. 

Shaking out of his reverie, the young magician lifted her and placed her gently on the sidewalk, studying her body for cuts and bruises. There was no blood, as far as he could tell. He then knelt beside her fallen bicycle and inspected the damage he had caused. The young magician began to pace back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. _Well I can't take her to her mother, she'd call my parents and then…_

In the silence, Eriol faintly heard his cell phone ringing. His nerves skittered and he jumped to his car, tugging on the door handle of his car with great force and fumbling for the phone. "Hello?" he answered breathlessly.

"Eriol? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Naoko snapped furiously. 

"I-I know," he rubbed his eye, "Something happened."

Naoko could hear the seriousness in his voice and she was alarmed immediately, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing…" Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, "I just, I got into a small accident. I'm perfectly fine but…"

"Oh Eriol, you're not hurt or anything?" Naoko's voice began to tremble as she spoke. "Let me help or something!" 

"No, everything's okay," he said sharply, "I have everything under control. I'll take care of it. Please understand Naoko, I'll call you back tomorrow or something, all right?" 

"But Eriol—"

Eriol had already ended the call as he finally resolved to take matters into his own hands. He gingerly lifted Tomoyo from the sidewalk, laying her fragile body across the backseat of his car. His eyes then drifted hopelessly to her bicycle and he sighed heavily. "I'm gonna have to leave you here." 

Eriol then took off his jacket and placed it lightly over Tomoyo, closing the door and taking his place at the wheel. _I won't let anything happen to you, Tomoyo. _

_ ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- _

_Eriol was seated at his desk, a pen in his hand as he scribbled across stationery._

_**'…The weather has been chilly- as you know it rains a lot in England. I hope you're doing well Tomoyo. I'd like to come visit Tomoeda soon. I miss Sakura-chan and even Syao-kun. I miss you too…'**_

"_I'm home." _

_The fourteen-year-boy stopped writing and set his pen aside. _

_"Kaho, where have you been?" Eriol wearily massaged his temple, glancing at his watch, which currently read 2:46 a.m. _

_"I told you, I was going out with the girls from work," she waved her hand impatiently. Kaho's voice echoed in the hallway as she headed for her room. _

_"Yes, well I expected you to return hours ago," Eriol followed her, anger rising in his voice. _

_"You expected?" she began to unclasp her jewelry, glaring at him in the mirror of her dresser. _

_"Yes, I expected. Kaho, you had me worried. No call, no message—nothing. For all I know, you could have died!" _

_"Only overprotective, overly jealous men think that way," she retorted furiously. "I could have died? Honestly Eriol, you piss me off."_

_"You're drunk and you're moody, Kaho. I piss you off? I think you have it backwards." _

_"Oh? I'm drunk and I'm moody now? At least I'm not some lovesick puppy writing home to his 'childhood friend,' she scoffed. _

_Eriol fumed, "Don't be absurd! The only love letters I ever wrote were for you, Kaho. And you expect me to believe that every night you go out to get drunk with the other girls from work? I've smelled cologne on you and I am certain it isn't mine." With that, he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. _

_He sat down in his chair, dropping his head in his hands for several moments. A tear trickled down his cheek and he wearily ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he seemed to have acquired recently. Eriol brushed the lone tear away and bit his lip, returning to his letter._

_**'I'd like to see you again. Take care.**_

_**Eriol'**_

_The boy turned off his lamp and rose to his feet. He slowly made his way to his bedroom and reached for a book on his nightstand. His glasses were perched on his nose and he removed his bookmark. _

"_Master, is everything all right?" Spinel had been napping in the room before Eriol walked in and was awoken by the magician's entrance. _

"_Of course Spinel," he replied smoothly._

"_I take it Kaho finally came home?"_

"_Yeah, she's sleeping now," sadness reflected in Eriol's eyes. _

"_Ah, is she all right?" _

"_Just tired…" he replied quietly. Eriol closed his book without reading more than a paragraph, turned off his lamp, and removed his glasses. He lay there in his large bed alone, and said to his guardian, "G'night Spinel."_

"_Night Master," Spinel curled up by his master's shoulder. Moonlight spilled into the bedroom, filling its emptiness with its sinuous glow._

_Eriol stared into the shadows, his dark bangs falling slightly over his now dull blue eyes. _

"_She's changed."_

_ ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- _

Eriol parked his car in the driveway, quickly opening the door as he rushed into his house, cradling Tomoyo in his arms, his jacket still draped over her. "Spinel, Nakuru, I need you in here! Quick!" 

"What is it Master?" 

Both of them rushed into the hallway, immediately sensing urgency. The two guardians stopped in their tracks as they gaped at Eriol, staring intently at Tomoyo's wilted form.

"What happened?" Nakuru cried, rushing to help him set the unconscious girl down. 

"I got into an accident," he sighed anxiously, replacing his jacket with a blanket. "I was on my way to see Naoko and somehow…she was…I don't know…"

The two guardians exchanged apprehensive glances.

"Well what do you plan to do now?" 

"I took her here because--"

"What about Sonomi?" Nakuru interjected.

"She has no idea what's happened," her master sighed tentatively, "I…I panicked." 

Spinel's tail flickered restlessly, his eyes boring into Eriol's worried face.

"Eriol! You need to be responsible," Nakuru admonished, "You should at least take her to the hospital! I thought you had more sense than that," her eyes flashed as she knelt beside Tomoyo. 

"I do have more sense than that," he yelled irritably, "Who the hell do you think I am?" 

"Let him explain himself," Spinel said quietly to Nakuru, "Master would never do anything rash. And this is Tomoyo…"

Nakuru swallowed a bit, then reluctantly lifted her heavy glare. "What did you have in mind?"

Eriol looked at her through his glasses, a wry smile on his face. 

"Spinel, could you get my key?" he turned to the furry creature. 

The room was still for a moment as the two guardians glanced at each other nervously, then at Eriol. It seemed they both felt a particular sense of foreboding at this 

"Master," Spinel began slowly, worry etched in his voice, "You haven't used magic since…"

"…We were in England," Nakuru continued, biting her lower lip. 

"And that was four years ago," Spinel finished, hardly raising his voice above a whisper.

Eriol narrowed his blue eyes, now a sharp sapphire, as he stared at the two of them.

"Look, we should just take her to the hospital and let the doctors treat her." 

"No," Eriol countered firmly, "I don't want anyone else to get involved in this. Especially not Sonomi." 

The two guardians were silent, then Spinel sighed in resignation, "All right, I'll get it." He changed into his true form and headed for Eriol's room. His soft footsteps echoed faintly in the hall. Nakuru also transformed herself, emerging from folded wings as Ruby Moon.

"Ruby, get some water from the kitchen," her master ordered. She exited the room with a nod. It was evident now that Eriol was no longer the reckless teenager he had suddenly reduced himself to after he left England. Two people, two old friends who lost everything and found nothing, now occupied the room. While Eriol hovered over Tomoyo, he stared at her with almost emotionless eyes. _Whatever happened to you…and me?_

Spinel returned, carrying Eriol's key in his mouth as his padded footsteps paused by his master. He carefully placed the key in the palm of the magician's hand, waiting for his master's cue to standby. Eriol lifted the small object and inspected it thoroughly. _I haven't seen you for quite some time, _the corners of his mouth hinted at a smile. Ruby then strode into the room and placed water on the table. She stepped back in grim anticipation, watching Eriol intently as he began to chant. 

"_Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true identity! By the covenant, I, Eriol, command you! Release!" _

An explosion of white light entered the room as a magic circle radiated beneath his feet, unfolding across the living room floor, all functions of reality withering into a realm of untapped magic. His key transformed itself into his staff and Eriol wielded it expertly, perhaps with more anxiety than confidence, though he understood the necessity of magic. It was true that he had relinquished half his power to Fujitaka, but the young magician continued to study simple spells in England, spending long nights reading thick books, waiting for Kaho. 

He tapped the ground with his staff, a shockwave seemingly emanated from the simple beat. Eriol closed his eyes in concentration, picturing Tomoyo strewn across the couch, her eyes peacefully closed. For an instant, Eriol found himself struggling to keep this vision in his mind, feeling a sharp pain within his chest as he looked closely at Tomoyo's face. He fought for control, however, and gained it. Spinel and Nakuru stood beside him, watching his every move carefully. 

Eriol began murmuring under his breath, chanting a spell, his lips forming each syllable with precision. A gentle light began to engulf Tomoyo, carrying her body into the air with ease. She lay there, floating in slumber it seemed, her long dark hair flowing down. Very slowly, she stirred, and her violet-gray eyes opened, taking in her surroundings. She saw nothing but light, then her eyes widened as she turned her head toward Eriol, his figure faintly visible in her mind. In that instant of recognition, Tomoyo was lowered gracefully to the couch as Eriol broke his concentration and controlled the remnants of his spell the best he could. Spinel and Nakuru sighed in relief as they watched their master set the girl down. 

The living room was filled with a long, awkward silence as the two guardians shifted their gaze to Tomoyo, who was staring in awe at Eriol. The magician, however, was hunched over, panting heavily as though he had exerted himself a great deal. 

"E-Eriol?" Tomoyo's voice trembled a bit as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Ruby immediately flew to her and offered her the glass of water. 

Eriol could not face her, but he responded, "Yes, Daidouji?" 

Tomoyo took the proffered cup and thanked Ruby. She then stood gingerly to her feet, leaning slightly against the couch to steady herself. Once she had felt stable enough to walk, she made her way to the magician. "Are you all right?" her melodic voice somehow soothed everyone's nerves. 

Eriol wiped the sweat from his forehead and took off his glasses, straightening his body. He found himself staring into a face so innocently angelic, he had to turn away. "I'm fine," he muttered, "Are you okay Daidouji?"

"Yes, I'm all right," she answered with a small nod. Tomoyo bit her lower lip and looked at Spinel and Ruby uncertainly; then she proceeded to drag Eriol to the couch, helping him sit as she took her seat beside him. "Perhaps we should get him a cool cloth," she suggested, glancing up at Ruby. 

Again, the guardian left for the kitchen, returning moments later with a damp towel, run under cold water. Tomoyo placed it against Eriol's forehead and waited for the magician to regain composure. Eriol felt the softness of her palm, even through the towel, and grew restless at her touch. "I'm fine now, really," he said quietly, lifting his head this time, removing the cloth and Tomoyo's hand from his forehead. 

Tomoyo stared at him in slight surprise, then withdrew her hand slowly, allowing her wrist to grow limp in his firm grip. For several moments, both of them sat in silence, feeling the presence of the other before Tomoyo spoke again, "What happened tonight, Hiragizawa-san?"

Spinel and Ruby Moon changed into their normal forms and took their places beside the couch. Eriol forced himself to stand, repelling Tomoyo's presence as though she were a toxin. "I'm sorry Daidouji-san. I know that…I'm not always…" his voice was gruff and he could feel guilt smoldering in the pit of his stomach. "I was driving and I didn't see you on your bike," he said lamely. 

"An accident?" she asked softly. 

He nodded in silence, still unable to face her. 

"I see," Tomoyo folded her hands in her lap. She ventured a hesitant gaze toward Spinel and Nakuru. Eriol straightened his posture, having caught his breath. He propped his staff upon the wall, occasionally glancing warily at the girl. The room held a heavy, awkward silence that suffocated its inhabitants. 

Tomoyo's eyes, however, continued to roam the house, observing every piece of eccentric furniture and art that seemed to define Eriol's true nature. She seemed unperturbed by this silence and remained relatively calm.

"You like books, Hiragizawa-san?" she smiled presently, shattering the silence. 

"What?" his eyes snapped open in surprise, "Uh, yeah. I guess I like some books," he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Eriol was completely taken aback by her nonchalance, especially after relaying the message that he was the cause of her injury.

"Don't you remember lending me some of the best mystery novels? I believe I recognize a few titles," she chuckled, pointing at a few dusty books resting on a shelf. 

"No, I don't," he replied tersely, clenching his fists now in frustration. "Look Daidouji, I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I just healed your injuries, so I owe you nothing now." 

Tomoyo's smile faded as she noted his anger. "I'm sorry Hiragizawa-san, I was trying to lighten the mood a little. If I remember correctly, you're rather good at worrying yourself into a frenzy," she said gently. 

"Please don't speak to me as if we were friends," he shook his head in great annoyance. Look, I've done my part to help you, Daidouji, but you can't tell anybody that I used magic, all right? Especially your mother. No one must know this ever happened." 

Tomoyo stared at him for several moments, then answered, "All right, I won't say a word. But in return, you must spend some time on weekends to rehearse with me." 

"You're blackmailing me!" Eriol threw his hands in the air. "And here I thought you were a holy daughter of God. You're ridiculous, Daidouji." 

"Maybe, but I believe this is God's will," she said simply.

"What do you want from me? A note of apology for crashing into you? Do I need to pay for your bike? Fine, I'll pay. Just get out of my house!" he stormed into his room, grabbing his staff, which quickly reduced itself to its smaller form. 

Nakuru and Spinel were speechless, staring at their Master's retreating figure with incredulity. "I'm sorry Daidouji-san," Spinel flew to her, speaking quietly. 

"Well that was rude," Nakuru stood to her feet, "Sometimes I think Master has gone crazy," she frowned. "Daidouji-san, why don't I escort you home?" 

"Thank you Nakuru, that's very kind of you," Tomoyo stood to her feet, straightening the crinkles in her long skirt. She buttoned her cardigan and headed for the front door with Nakuru leading the way. 

"Look after him," Nakuru whispered to Spinel as she closed the door. The creature nodded, then promptly headed for Eriol's room. 

"He really has gotten tempermental," Nakuru spoke as they walked down the driveway. She transformed to Ruby Moon once more and she lifted Tomoyo into her arms. They flew into the darkness, Nakuru feeling wounded by her Master's behavior, Tomoyo feeling serene as usual—though she could not suppress a flutter of doubt that crept into her mind. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, A Walk to Remember , or the lyrics to "Wake Up Call"

For Eriol, the weekend blurred into the dull school days ahead. The fall morning proved to be slightly chilly in Tomoeda, though the magician was accustomed to cold weather. He sat upon his Throne of Evil for quite some time, the gears in his mind constantly shifting and rotating. Suspicion and misgiving plagued him like flies on raw meat as he thought of Tomoyo and her schemes.

"Master?" Spinel ventured cautiously.

"What?" Eriol jumped out of his morbid meditation, irritated that his thoughts had been disturbed.

"Shouldn't you be heading to school now?"

Eriol waved his hand impatiently, dismissing the idea with much gusto. "I'm planning to ditch today."

"Master!" Spinel interjected, shocked at the magician's audacity. "You can't miss school so easily. Where's your good sense of responsibility?"

"It died. Among other things," he mumbled, clearly distracted. _I wonder what Daidouji is going to tell everybody. She'll compromise my lead role. She'll get me in trouble with father. Worse—she'll ruin my reputation. _"Arrgh!" Eriol slammed his fists onto the gilded armrests of his throne. "Fine. I'll go."

The magician grabbed his jacket, the lenses of his glasses flashed angrily. He slammed the front door and rather soon, wheels could be heard skidding across the pavement.

"What's got him in a bad mood?" Nakuru asked Spinel, entering the living room quizzically.

"Who knows?" Spinel shrugged.

Eriol was beyond fashionably late and he found himself sauntering to the principal's office once more, though he was still inwardly very disgruntled. Tomoyo hadn't even glanced in his direction when he had interrupted class, nor did she make eye contact with him when he left. Judging by Yamazaki's jokes, however, Eriol felt that his reputation was still safe and that Tomoyo had said nothing about the accident or their agreement.

During lunch, Eriol's friends gathered around him and they continued to laugh and pester each other; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sakura and Chiharu were exchanging the latest gossip around campus; though Eriol was relieved his name hadn't been mentioned. Syaoran was sullen and Yamazaki continued to pull idle pranks on inattentive students passing by. Eriol leaned back in his seat, propping his feet on the table and enjoying the preserved normalcy of his life.

Presently, however, the boy felt a curt tap on the shoulder. He lazily tilted his head back and said, "How may I help you?" His roguish grin soon faded, however, as he saw Naoko's angry face swim into view.

"Eriol Hiragizawa," she answered through clenched teeth, "I don't want to cause a scene in the cafeteria, but I need to speak to you. Now!" Naoko forced Eriol out of his chair and dragged him into the lunch area outside the cafeteria. "Who do you think you are, blowing me off like that? 'Oh yeah, I'll call you back later,'" she imitated his voice sarcastically. "You. Never. Called." She jabbed him in the ribs and Eriol contracted, feeling some pain.

"Jeeze Naoko, calm down," he winced. "I was in a pretty bad situation and a lot happened over the weekend. Sorry, I didn't have time to call."

"Didn't have time? Eriol! You're supposed to _make_ time. I care so much about you and you treat me like this? You frustrate me so much sometimes," Naoko stomped her foot.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to do? Go back in time?" he retorted, his irritation quickly returning.

"What's been going on with you, huh? I feel like I don't know you anymore. Do you know what I've heard people say about you?" she looked at him in distress.

"What? What are people saying?" Eriol asked urgently, finally giving Naoko the rapt attention she sought.

"Oh, now you want to listen," she laughed slyly. "Anything for your rep, huh?"

"Bitch," Eriol cursed, resisting the urge to slap her.

"What did you call me?" Naoko grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You heard me," Eriol looked at her, piercing her with a cold glare. "I apologized. I'll give you nothing more."

Eriol released himself from Naoko's grip and began to walk away.

"They say you joined Drama Club," Naoko called out after him, feeling desperate that he was leaving. "I heard you got the lead. I'm not stupid, Eriol. I know Daidouji is the angel."

Eriol paused in mid-step but refused to respond. He continued to walk away, ignoring Naoko's additional commentary and angry outbursts.

_How did a ditz like her find out about that? _Eriol bit his lip in worry.

Eriol trudged to his car, feeling distraught about his confrontation with Naoko. He was about to open his car door when he heard a familiar voice speak behind him.

"Hiragizawa-san?"

He groaned to himself. _As if my day could get any worse. _"Not now Daidouji," he sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I suppose you're still angry with me," she said quietly.

"I'm not angry with you," he snapped, "Well not exactly. Can't you just let me be, Daidioujij?" he finally turned around to face her, weariness etched in his face.

"I'm sorry Hiragizawa-san. I just feel we should really begin rehearsing soon. The play needs to be ready before Christmas, which is only a few months away. Have you memorized any of your lines yet?"

"No," he sighed dejectedly.

"It's just, this play means a lot to my mother. She has wanted to see me as the Christmas Angel for years. I-I want this play to be a success," there was an indistinct sense of pleading in her voice that Eriol found he could not refuse.

He was silent for several moments, then he caught sight of Yamazaki and the others out of the corner of his eye. "All right, all right. I'll rehearse with you. I'll swing by your house sometime this afternoon, okay? Now, I really need to get going."

Eriol hastily slipped into his car before Daidouji could say another word and before the others caught a glimpse of him speaking with "Grandma."

"Oh thank you Hiragizawa-san," Tomoyo beamed, though the magician had already started the ignition. She deftly stepped out of the way of his car and headed toward the bike rack, as usual.

Eriol vaguely remembered driving to Tomoyo's house. He had not been there since he had attended her father's funeral and offered condolences to the girl and her mother. He slowly parked in her short driveway. He warily grabbed his copy of the script, which had been sitting beside him in the front seat, glancing around to ensure that nobody else saw him at her house.

The Daidouji residence was considerably smaller than the mansion Tomoyo had inhabited as a child. Trees and bushes proffered shade around the house and simple flowers not yet in bloom dotted the petite yard. Eriol's tall figure seemed out of place in such a quaint home as he ascended the tiny wooden steps to her front door. He knocked rapidly and waited nervously, tapping his foot on the doormat. He could hear a shuffle of footsteps behind the door and his heartbeat quickened. Eriol continued to dodge glances around him, half expecting Yamazaki to jump out from around the corner.

"One minute please," Tomoyo's voice wafted sweetly through the door. Then he heard the lock click and the knob turn. "Oh! Hiragizawa-san, you're here."

"Yeah I'm here. Who'd you think I was, the mailman?" he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Actually, um, yes," Tomoyo smiled, "The mailman usually delivers packages around this time and mother has been expecting one these passed few days."

"Ah," Eriol's ego deflated slightly at this. He stood awkwardly and scuffed his feet on her doormat once more. "Um, may I come in?" he finally asked hesitantly.

"Actually," she began again, "Nobody else is home yet. Mother wouldn't like it if I had a boy in the house while she wasn't home," Tomoyo explained modestly. "But if you'll kindly wait a moment, I'll grab my script and we can rehearse outside."

"Oh. Um, all right," he shrugged, his pride sinking a bit further.

Tomoyo closed the door and Eriol could hear her moving about inside. She reappeared suddenly, startling the magician, as she opened the front door. Tomoyo held the script to her chest as she walked and sat beneath a tree. "Over here," she motioned for the boy to follow her.

Eriol glanced around furtively again, and then sat beside her.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little distressed."

"No, I'm fine," he replied gruffly. "Why don't we begin?" _The sooner we start, the sooner I can get this over with._

He absentmindedly caught a glimpse of Tomoyo and he was a little surprised to note that she wasn't wearing a cardigan for once. Tomoyo had apparently changed out of her school uniform as she wore a lilac sweater that hugged her body in a way her loose cardigans did not. He noticed that she also wore a long skirt that covered most of her legs, which she had tucked into her chest. Her pale ankles contrasted the greenery around them and her sneakers matched her sweater. Tomoyo was busy flipping through her script, apparently searching for a specific scene, consequently unaware of Eriol's gaze.

_She really isn't bad-looking, _Eriol mused to himself, _Maybe a bit plain, but not ugly. She definitely doesn't cake her face with makeup, like Naoko. _He frowned, suddenly reminded of their earlier encounter.

"Hiragizawa-san?"

Eriol shook his head, forcing himself to displace that unpleasant memory. "Huh?"

"You have the most interesting facial expressions, you know that?" she laughed softly. "Anyway, why don't we just start from the top? We need to rehearse the whole play so we might as well."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Hours had passed and the afternoon waned into evening. Headlights pulled into the Daidouji driveway and soon after, a tall woman emerged from her small Honda. "Tomoyo! What are you doing out here?" Sonomi Daidouji cried, rushing to greet her daughter sitting beneath the tree. "It's chilly and—" The woman paused in mid-sentence, catching sight of Eriol. She didn't utter another word, merely glaring with intense disapproval at the boy's presence.

Tomoyo, quick to assuage the awkward encounter, hurriedly explained, "He's here to rehearse with me, Okaa-san. He's the lead role in the play and um…" She wrung her hands nervously, casting a hesitant glance in Eriol's direction.

"I was going to leave soon anyway," he muttered, dusting off his pants and hastily grabbing his script. Without another word, Eriol walked to his parked car and jerked the door open.

"Would it be all right if I had a word with him, Okaa-san?" Tomoyo pleaded softly. "I promise to go back inside real quick after."

Sonomi sighed with a great deal of dissatisfaction, though she relented. "Make it fast, Tomoyo. I don't want you to spend any more time with that boy than you have to." She promptly waited beside her car, watching them from the driveway as Tomoyo rushed to stop Eriol's car.

"Wait! Hiragizawa-san!" Tomoyo mildly jogged beside his car.

Eriol braked and rolled down his window reluctantly. "What is it?" His eyes warily caught sight of Sonomi and he felt urgently the need to leave.

"When can we rehearse again?" she asked breathlessly.

"Uh, I dunno, I'll give you a call or something later."

"But you don't have my number, Hiragizawa-san," she reminded politely.

His face flushed at the thought of asking Daidouji for her phone number. Besides, Eriol would dread to possess any contact information that belonged to the "Grandma," for fear that his reputation would blow to smithereens. "I don't have anything to write with," he mumbled incoherently, briefly searching his car for a writing utensil.

"I could ask tomorrow at school?" she suggested.

"Fine. See me at lunch—er no, before school. In fact, could you meet me really really early tomorrow?"

"Sure," Tomoyo nodded, "I'll be in the music room. I have extra choir practices with my voice teacher."

"All right. At least an hour before school starts?"

"Yes, that sounds fine."

"Good." Eriol rolled his window back up and, without bothering to check if Tomoyo was safely out of the way, he sped off, avoiding the Daidouji house (and Sonomi) as though he would catch a plague should he stay.

_Eriol sighed as he slowly dragged his feet through the large double doors that greeted all who entered it. His eyes were downcast and the gloomy London weather heightened his sorrow. The boy dejectedly threw his bag across the floor, carelessly tossing his young body into a cushioned chair. He lifted his glasses from his face and wearily rubbed his cerulean eyes. The magician had a long, stressful day at school and his heart had been on the verge of breaking after the argument he and Kaho had shared the night before. "We're just not happy anymore…" his voice echoed in the empty room. _

_**I didn't hear what you were saying**_

_**I live on raw emotion baby**_

_**I answer questions never maybe**_

_**And I'm not kind if you betray me**_

_**So who the hell are you to say we**_

_**Never would have made it babe**_

_School had proved to be a miserable event for Eriol. He could hardly concentrate during lectures, even in his favorite subjects. He had been entirely preoccupied with his withering relationship with Kaho to bother paying attention. Even his Guardians were concerned to see him in such a disconsolate state. He had made every attempt to salvage their brokenness by soothing her and appeasing her. Eriol was mysterious and perhaps a dark, enigmatic figure, but his heart was kind and its fountains flowed endlessly for the woman he loved. _

_**If you needed love**_

_**Well then ask for love**_

_**Could have given love**_

_**Now I'm taking love**_

_**And it's not my fault**_

_**Cause you both deserve**_

_**What is coming now**_

_**So don't say a word**_

_He weakly propped his head with the palm of his hand, leaning against his armrest. 'I wonder where Nakuru and Spinel are…' he mused to himself. 'I could really use their company now.' _

_Eriol shakily rose to his feet, replacing his glasses onto his nose. His face was pale and dark circles were clearly visible as he moved out of the shadows. The young magician shuffled down the long corridor, slowly undoing the tie of his school uniform. He allowed his tie to hang loosely about his neck and he began to unbutton his shirt. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he neared his bedroom._

_'Voices?'_

_**Wake up call**_

_**Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Care about me?**_

_**I don't think so.**_

_**Six foot tall**_

_**Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here? I don't think so.**_

_"Nakuru? Spinel?" Eriol confusedly turned the handle to enter his bedroom. "There you guys are…I was just wondering where you…"_

_He stood speechless as the door swung open soundlessly. _

_Eriol stared blankly at the two figures before him. His vision began to blur and he felt an instantaneous, nauseous sensation fill his stomach. He coughed to suppress his urge to regurgitate. _

_"Eriol!" she shrieked, scrambling with the covers of his bed. _

_Her voice seemed so foreign to his ears at that moment. "Who…What are you doing…?" he managed to croak. _

_"What the hell?" a deep, groggy voice questioned. _

_"Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated in panic. _

_**Would have bled to make you happy**_

_**You didn't need to treat me badly**_

_**And now you beat me at my own game**_

_**And now I find you sleeping soundly**_

_**And your lovers screaming loudly**_

_**Hear a sound and hit the ground**_

_Memories of Kaho swam into view and Eriol, dizzy from shock, finally managed to pinpoint the owner of that voice…_

_"Kaho?" _

_"Kaho?" that baritone voice echoed. "What is going on?" _

_Laughter rang in his ears…sunshine blinded his eyes…the scent of perfume sickened him…red lipstick stained the pillow, remnants of an adulterous kiss. Eriol's head cleared and he began to feel heat rise to his face. His hands clenched and he gazed accusingly at the two, stripped bodies in front of him, tangled in the sheets of the bed. _

_His bed. _

_**If you needed love**_

_**Well then ask for love**_

_**Could have given love**_

_**Now I'm taking love**_

_**And it's not my fault**_

_**Cause you both deserve**_

_**What's coming now**_

_**So don't say a word**_

_Eternity passed within a fraction of a second. Eriol slammed the door, it's severe crash resonated throughout the mansion. The magician stumbled furiously down the hall, arriving into his study. He forced the sounds of Kaho struggling to dress herself and her hushed explanation out of his mind. He grabbed the nearest waste bin and vomited. 'That was…so…disgusting,' he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. _

_Realizing Kaho had given him the innocent cloth, Eriol's fury burnt the item to a crisp and its cinders neatly joined his excrements in the waste bin. The boy's body shook with wrath and passion and his aura seemed to grow with more ferocity. _

_"What have you done?" he was seething, an inferno of rage and fervor that consumed his conscience and engulfed his heart with flames. _

_**Wake up call**_

_**Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Don't you care about me? I don't think so.**_

_**Six foot tall**_

_**Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here?**_

_**I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad**_

_Eriol unconsciously summoned his key and it immediately transformed into his golden staff. It glistened dangerously in the afternoon light and Eriol locked every window and door in the mansion. He gradually made his way from the study and returned to his bedroom. Eriol's eyes blazed and he saw nothing but Kaho and the dark-haired man beside her. The man seemed to shake with fear, staring with incredulity at this adolescent boy wielding a staff. Under different circumstances, the man would have laughed, sneering at this boy who could not be taken seriously. Yet, there was a livid gleam in Eriol's eye that silenced the world._

_"Kaho, you will be a slave to your lust that can never be satisfied. And you…" he narrowed his cobalt eyes that smoldered the man before him. "You will suffer from the pain you have caused other women in your life, whether she be a wife or a lover." _

_The room shook and plaster crumbs fell from the ceiling. Glass shattered everywhere and darkness suffocated the vicinity. Eriol's fury escalated and his power grew beyond imagination. As a magician, Eriol had no use for weapons that caused physical damage—he was interested in a more sinister vengeance that scourged the mind and soul. _

_Blue flames licked Eriol's feet as they pulsated like a battering ram on the floor. There were horrendously great forces at work and Eriol felt he had become a pawn, a puppet that fed the green-eyed monster of jealousy. The mansion began to corrode and a whirlwind swept everything in its wake. The young magician felt himself losing control and soon he lost sight of his home, his room, the man, and Kaho. The staff fell from his loosened fingertips and he collapsed to the ground. Eriol heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing._

_**I'm so sorry darling**_

_**Did I do the wrong thing?**_

_**Oh, what was I thinking?**_

_**Is his heart still beating?**_

_"Master?"_

_"Oh Master, please wake up!" _

_Eriol's limp body was gently strewn across the remains of his Throne of Evil. Nakuru gently stroked his dark, messy hair and Spinel nudged him with his nose. The mansion hardly stood on its wooden foundations as tattered curtains fluttered forlornly in the wind. Broken glass sprinkled the floor and wrecked furniture lay everywhere, reflecting the shards of the one who had created them years ago. _

_"I know you're alive," Nakuru whispered, hot tears stinging her eyes. _

_"He's breathing," Spinel added encouragingly. "He's just so weak…" _

_Kaho and her lover had already disappeared. Both of them scrambled to escape Eriol's cursed home and his frightening figure. The young boy had called upon hidden powers that even Clow had been unable to summon, dark powers that were instantly ignited by his passion and vehemence. _

_"Kaho…?" _

_"Master!" Nakuru cried, joyous that he spoke. She wrapped her arms tightly about him and Spinel rested his head upon Eriol's shoulder. The two guardians had attempted to slowly nurse him, help him regain his strength. They pooled what little magic they shared and bestowed it upon their beloved Master. _

_**Wake up call**_

_**Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Don't you care about me? I don't think so.**_

_**Six foot tall**_

_**Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here? I don't feel so bad**_

_Eriol groggily opened his eyes, his face was paler than usual and the glare of the sun above made him appear ghostlike. "Nakuru…Spinel…" he saw them and smiled wanly. "There you two are…I was…looking for you." _

_"We know Master," Nakuru continued to stroke his hair. "We were looking for you too. We had this horrible feeling that something was going to happen to you and Kaho…she convinced us to get you at school…" the Guardian finished bitterly. _

_"We tried to return as soon as possible, especially when we realized you had already left but…we couldn't break your barrier," Spinel remarked worriedly. "Some power…" _

_"All that trouble for little ol' me?" Eriol chuckled weakly. "Please stay with me forever," he looked at Nakuru, then Spinel. "You two take such wonderful care of me…" _

_With that, the boy drifted into deep slumber and Nakuru and Spinel covered him protectively with their butterfly wings. _

_**I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)**_

_**I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)**_

_**I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)**_

_**Care about me? I don't feel so bad.**_

_**Wake up call **_

_**Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_Eriol's relationship with his parents had always been rocky and tumultuous. He had tried to explain that he was the reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer, Clow Reed. Yet his mother and father could not grasp that their own son, born from his mother's womb, had possessed magical abilities. Thus, Eriol committed himself to self-exile and created a comfortable life for himself, fulfilling Clow's request while juggling his own future. The boy was naturally gifted, even without magic, and possessed a brilliance that had sparked pride in his parents. Eriol chose to conciliate with his father, a strict man of business, by attending the finest institution of education in England. When he was summoned to Japan, however, Eriol had promised to handle the situation well. He returned to England, hoping to continue a normal life that involved little magic for Sakura had developed powers of her own and the young boy wouldn't struggle between Clow's maturity and his budding adolescence. _

_Kaho had attracted him from the start and despite his inner age, Eriol needed someone who could laugh and remind him of the childhood he had forfeited. She seemed to have provided an innocent happiness that Eriol's soul longed to have and he was content with their blossoming love. Unfortunately, Eriol soon realized that Kaho had different needs that could not be met by a fourteen-year-old boy. She no longer sought deep discussions with the magician and he felt uncomfortable around her when she laughed too easily. Eriol had always been thin, perhaps a bit scrawny as a ten-year-old, but he was slowly but surely developing a physique that suited his true age. Despite this, Kaho had been impatient and perhaps she began to feel the pressures of hiding their relationship with her colleagues and her friends, so she opted for older men with better-defined bodies. _

_Eriol had suspected this yet he chose to give her the benefit of the doubt, trusting that their love could withstand all hardships. Apparently, the poor boy had been mistaken. He left England, constantly distraught by Kaho's persisting presence—Eriol saw her face in the reflection of store windows and he heard her voice in large crowds of people. Nakuru and Spinel were also worried about their Master's obsession with Kaho and they managed to convince him to return to Japan, away from the woman who tore his heartstrings, strand by strand. He persuaded his father, who was aware of his son's brilliance, by agreeing to take over his father's international branch of business in Japan. Thus, Tokyo University provided the credentials necessary for Eriol to climb the corporate ladder. The boy was still young, however, and life never seemed to work out after all. _

"Oh! Hiragizawa-san! Good morning," Tomoyo smiled brightly as he entered the room. She took a small sip from a glass of water resting upon the piano. Her teacher had momentarily exited the room, allowing the girl to rest her voice for a few minutes.

Eriol had conveniently walked in then and he apprehensively closed the door behind him.

"Morning," he mumbled disagreeably. He gazed at the sleek, black piano that bore a resemblance to the one he kept at home; though he hadn't played a single note in several years. Eriol avoided Tomoyo's gaze and he allowed his eyes to continue wandering the music room. "So…"

Tomoyo, hearing discomfort in Eriol's voice, quickly said, "Well when are you available to rehearse, Hiragizawa-san?"

"Not Friday nights, or Saturday—"

"And I have church on Sunday," the raven-haired girl quipped. "I guess that only leaves week-days?"

"Guess so," Eriol stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, well let's see. I stop by the shelter every Thursday evening, and I read to the children at the hospital on Wednesdays…I guess my schedule is open on Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Yeah fine, Mondays and Tuesdays sound good to me."

"Every Monday and Tuesday?" she asked doubtfully.

Eriol frowned though he slowly nodded grudgingly.

"Oh wonderful!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "Thank you for investing your time, Hiragizawa-san. Okaa-san will appreciate it, I'm sure."

"Ha, I sincerely doubt that," he muttered under his breath, making his way to leave the room. Tomoyo either did not or chose not to hear the last comment he made.

She delicately leaned against the piano and the girl halted the magician before he could reach the doorknob. "Hiragizawa-san?"

"What is it Daidouji?" he sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"We'll be seeing each other more often now and…" she fidgeted with the pleats in her skirt. "I just need you to promise me something."

"Oh?" he turned around, mildly intrigued.

"Yes. I need you to promise that you won't fall in love with me."

Eriol gave her a blank stare, his feet dumbly planted upon the floor. "What?" he began to shake with laughter. Tomoyo remained silent, though she looked completely serious. The boy continued to laugh with great humor and mild scorn. "All right Daidouji, I promise," he finally managed to say. "Not fall in love with _you_? Yeah that should be easy," he remarked nonchalantly, strolling out of the music room. He closed the door behind him and he made his way down the corridor, a cocky grin plastered upon his face. His footsteps, however, could not drown out the sweet melody that filled the air and reverberated within him. Daidouji was singing and for a moment, Eriol had paused, his ear catching hold of a familiar melody that he had not heard in years.

**Author's Note:**

Phew, it's been ages since I've updated this. I'm so indolent and I've probably lost a lot of my loyal reviewers. T.T sigh Well hopefully, whoever stumbles across this will enjoy it. : Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or A Walk to Remember

Days and weeks continued to pass, but Eriol's disposition remained the same—he was still rebellious, bitter, and arrogant. His rehearsals with Tomoyo did little to improve his mood and if anything, it jeopardized his reputation, which caused even more stress for the young magician.

_That girl…_ he would always curse Daidouji's name, forever disgruntled and displeased.

Despite this, however, Tomoyo remained neutral to Eriol's mumbled insults and his obvious desire to spend time with anyone else but her. Autumn soon gave way to winter and small-town Tomoeda began to prepare for the coming holidays. The students would be released for vacation and more importantly, the play would debut the weekend before Christmas. The entire production was in a frenzy of activity, hurrying to prepare for opening night, which would take place in less than a month.

Although Eriol was reluctant to rehearse, he did memorize his lines adequately and surprisingly, the young magician seemed to possess a talent for acting as well. He and Tomoyo undeniably shared chemistry on stage, that not only pleased Kobayashi-sensei, but also amazed their peers. Eriol's reputation was slowly exposed to his clique, however, which created an uncomfortable rift between them and he was in the process of salvaging its remains. For this reason, he became twice as cold and spiteful toward Daidouji.

He knew that Tomoyo always distributed empty jars and tins in the small shops around town in an effort to raise money for the children at the shelter. Few people donated money as it was, but Eriol was kind enough to fill the jars with trash and insects out of instead. Whether Tomoyo was aware of this or not, she made no mention of it during their rehearsals and she never failed to treat Eriol with the same kindness she had always shown him.

"How 'bout we call it a night, Daidouji?" Eriol asked wearily, picking up his script and stuffing it in his light backpack.

"Sure," the girl replied smoothly. "I actually have somewhere I need to be anyway," she smiled.

"Oh?" he retorted with a slight sneer.

"Yes," Tomoyo laughed, "I'm not as much of a secluse as you seem to think! I do venture out of the house sometimes."

Eriol said nothing, though he frowned. "Well good for you," he muttered. The magician gave the impression that he could care less about the girl's outings, but he couldn't deny the curiosity that rose within him and he struggled to maintain composure. He held his tongue for several minutes, then he finally asked, "Where are you going so late tonight?"

Tomoyo glanced at him for a moment and a mysterious smile played upon her lips. She said nothing but there was a light in her eyes that Eriol found strangely alluring—something he had overlooked in all of the months he had rehearsed with her.

"Well won't you tell me?" he demanded, mildly glaring at her.

Tomoyo shook her head, still giving him that small smile with a hint of secrecy. "I believe you were on your way home, Hiragizawa-san?" she remarked instead, rising to her feet.

"Yes but—"

The girl began to usher the magician out of the living room to her front door. "I would hate to keep you here any longer than you'd like. I'm sure you're a very busy person as well," she flashed him a radiant, though polite smile, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Eriol blinked several times over, feeling somewhat dazed. He could find a remarkable semblance to the girl he had befriended years ago when Sakura was still a cardcaptor, the girl he had strangely found himself attracted to.

Eriol merely stammered in protest, fumbling his way out the door and onto Tomoyo's porch.

"Good night Hiragizawa-san!" she giggled lightly, "Have a safe drive home."

"Good night Daidouji…" he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder as he began to walk down her porch steps. _Weird,_ he frowned to himself. _Every time I see that girl, she becomes more and more outlandish. _ He rolled his eyes and reached for his keys. _Whatever. In a month, I won't ever have to speak to her again let alone spend time with her._ Eriol slid into the front seat of his car and carelessly tossed his backpack into the empty passenger seat beside him.

From a distance, Tomoyo watched as he pulled out of her driveway. She delicately rested her hand upon the door frame, giving him an invisible smile that warmed the depths of her heart.

Eriol drove around Tomoeda listlessly, finding himself lost in his thoughts. He allowed the wind to ruffle his midnight hair as the window was rolled down. His glasses flashed in the moonlight and their lenses reflected lone street lamps that he passed. Living with Nakuru and Spinel suggested that the magician had no curfew, so he relented to his brooding nature and lost track of all time. He presently parked his car beside a curb in the dark.

Eriol sat in silence, the keys resting in his ignition. He leaned against his arm, resting it upon his open window. He was immune to the cool, wintry air; on the contrary, he found it quite refreshing and he absentmindedly gazed out around him.

_Daidouji-san…Tomoyo…What happened to you? _The question kept recurring in his mind and he chewed his bottom lip as he continued to dwell on the past.

_The Daidouji mansion loomed into view and Eriol heaved a heavy sigh as he waited by the iron gates. He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight from side to side as he restlessly waited to enter. Within moments, however, he saw a familiar figure running toward him with great excitement. The raven-haired girl was considerably taller than he had remembered, though her bouncing curls remained the same. As she swam closer into view, Eriol also noted that her skin was still that starkly pale shade of fresh snow. Though she was out of breath, Tomoyo managed to move with grace and her lavender eyes were so inviting. _

_"Hiragizawa-kun!" she greeted happily, ushering him inside the gates. The girl bowed politely, then she proceeded to wrap the magician into a warm embrace. _

_Eriol blinked in surprise as he felt her arms gently around his shoulders. His weary face broke into a relieved smile as he found himself returning her gentle hug. The scent of her hair intoxicated him and he inhaled deeply, soothed by her presence. "It's good to see you, Daidouji-san," he had murmured softly into her ear. _

_Tomoyo slowly pulled away from him and her kind eyes surveyed the young magician briefly. "It's good to see you too," she replied serenely. Their eyes met fleetingly and Eriol allowed his gaze to linger upon her though she had already turned around to lead the young boy into the mansion. _

_Tomoyo closed the heavy door behind her and she led Eriol to her spacious living room. Despite her cheerful countenance, Eriol could detect an air of morose gravity in the Daidouji household. _

_"Please, sit," she offered hospitably, taking a seat across the magician. Tomoyo quietly requested that tea be served to a passing maid and she folded her hands in her lap, tucking her legs beneath her chair. The afternoon sunlight filtered through elegant windows and Eriol found himself holding his breath as he continued to stare with great fixation upon the young woman before him. _

_"Is there something wrong, Hiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo murmured in mild confusion. _

_"No, nothing," he responded smoothly, though he was still lost in his muddled thoughts. _

_The girl merely smiled patiently, knowing that Eriol would reveal himself in time. "In any case, welcome home." _

_The maid appeared with a tray donned with two teacups and a silver kettle, a small container filled with sugar beside it. Tomoyo made the gesture to pour tea for her honored guest, but Eriol had managed to beat her to it. _

_"Sugar?" he offered congenially. _

_"Ah…um, yes please," she answered, slightly flustered that she was being served by her guest. Tomoyo reached for her proffered cup and she added, "Thank you, Hiragizawa-kun." _

_"Eriol," he corrected, clearing his throat._

_"Eriol?" she repeated tentatively, her voice oddly meek and uncertain._

_"Yes," the boy grinned roguishly, "We've certainly been friends long enough. Don't you think it's time we set aside our formalities?" _

_Tomoyo stammered, "O-of course, yes." _

_Eriol said nothing, though his cerulean eyes were teasing her behind his glasses._

_"Oh! And please, you may call me Tomoyo," the girl could feel a blush rise to her cheeks._

_"Thank you, Tomoyo-san," Eriol nodded appreciatively, now taking a sip from his cup of tea. The two sat in silence for several moments, each mulling over the new development made in their friendship. Tomoyo used these minutes to regain composure as she fought to suppress her nerves and Eriol continued to gaze at the angelic face before him. _

_"I'd really like to thank you, Tomoyo-san. Not just for inviting me over, but for all that you've done for me while I was in England," Eriol relayed his words carefully, covering his inner pain. "I truly am grateful that we've kept our correspondence. At times, your letters were all that comforted me." _

_"You needn't thank me for that," she spoke kindly, "We are friends, after all." _

_"Yes, we are," he echoed quietly. Eriol took another sip of his tea then replaced it onto the table. _

_The two continued to converse quietly, discussing everything from daily changes in Tomoeda mounting up to Eriol's personal relationship with Kaho. The afternoon waned into evening and Tomoyo cordially invited the young boy to dinner. He politely refused, however, stating that Spinel and Nakuru were waiting for him at the Hiragizawa manor; Eriol was also too gentlemanly to overstay his welcome, though he suspected Tomoyo wouldn't mind his company. _

_He rose from his chair and Tomoyo did likewise. "You've grown so much, Eriol-kun," she giggled good-naturedly. _

_"I'm not the only one," he chuckled. The two were very close in height as Eriol was nearing his physical growth spurt. _

_"Well I hope you don't grow too tall," she remarked, "I wouldn't want to crane my neck so much just to glimpse your face." _

_"I will not grow so tall that you wouldn't be able to kiss me," he said seriously, his voice dying to a whisper. _

_Tomoyo's gentle laughter also diminished to silence as she felt her heart jolt within her chest. She gazed into his eyes for quite some time, searching for an answer that she was afraid to find. Eriol had rendered her speechless and he knew it. _

_"Until then, my Tomoyo," he leaned toward her and lightly pressed his lips to her cheek. Without another word, Eriol had turned around and strode briskly to the door, leaving his opulent angel behind. _

_**You wait, wanting this world**_

_**To let you in**_

_**And you stand there**_

_**A frozen light**_

_**In dark and empty streets**_

_**You smile hiding behind**_

_**A God-given face**_

_**But I know you're so much more**_

_**Everything they ignore**_

_**Is all that I need to see**_

Eriol sighed, rubbing his eye wearily beneath his glasses. He started his car and slowly rolled his window up, ready to head home. _I bet Spinel and Nakuru are waiting for me…_

He began to reverse when he slammed the brakes, noticing an unexpected figure sitting in the moonlight.

"Tomoyo?" he breathed, his eyes glued to the raven-haired girl. Eriol immediately turned off the engine and he made his way toward her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" he asked accusingly, as though the girl had intentionally intruded upon his time alone.

"Hm?" she blinked as though she had awoken from a trance. "Ah, Hiragizawa-kun! What are you doing here?" she echoed with a faint smile.

"Me? You mean you!" he bellowed in return.

"Well sometimes I come here to go star-gazing. I'm also here to pay my respects," she said quietly, her eyes hovering over a gravestone.

"Huh?" Eriol stared at her, mildly bemused, until he realized that the mounds of stone he had passed were memorials for the dead. "Oh…" his voice died away as he stood there with guilt. "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san," Eriol stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at his feet.

"It's all right, Hiragizawa-san," Tomoyo reassured him gently, "I don't think my father would want you frowning like that anyhow."

Eriol said nothing but his eyes looked in Tomoyo's and suddenly he felt a great pain in his chest. Before he could stop himself, the young man could feel tears spring to his cerulean eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away, turning away from Tomoyo so that she couldn't see.

"Hiragizawa-san?" she lightly touched his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" she spoke softly and with great concern.

"Damn it, Daidouji, everything is fine." Eriol faced her again, this time with anger and pain etched in his expression.

"Oh…" the young girl moved away, surprised at his emotion. "All right," Tomoyo removed her hand from his shoulder and she sat down on a blanket spread out on the grass.

"Is this what you do for fun?" Eriol yelled ferociously, "Sit here with dead people? You're sick and twisted, Daidouji."

This time, Tomoyo was silent. She had no smile to give as she glanced at Eriol with deep sorrow.

"All right, you just sit on your proper little ass in the middle of a graveyard. I'm leaving."

Moments later, Eriol sped away in his car, his headlights blazing the road like fire on coal.

Tomoyo remained alone, hugging herself tightly. She cried silently in the night, resting her head on her knees. "Oh Lord, why has he

changed so?" she murmured to the heavens. "Have you heard any of my prayers?" she wondered aloud, feeling abandoned and

betrayed. "Haven't I been faithful, doing everything by Your will? Forgive me for speaking this way. Yes, I shall be patient…"

_**I wish**_

_**Wishing for you to find your way**_

_**And I'll hold on for all you need**_

_**That's all we need to say**_

_**I'll take my chances while**_

_**You take your time with**_

_**This game you play**_

_**But I can't control your soul**_

_**You need to let me know**_

_**You leaving or you gonna stay?**_

**Author's Note: **In response to an anonymous review I received, I have tried to maintain a CCS canon but it's also a crossover with Nicholas Spark's novel, in which the main character's love interest is Christian, so my fic is intended to be a blend of both. Reminding me of the dominant religion(s) in Japan is unnecessary. I am aware that most Japanese are Shinto/Buddhist or atheist/agnostic, however, Christian communities _do_ exist. Insofar, Tomoyo is the only character I have described as being a Christian, which separates her from her peers. Many people turn to religion when tragedy strikes and I was playing off of the death of Tomoyo's father to spark this. And perhaps I over-dramatized Kaho's role in my fic, nevertheless, I personally feel that she and Eriol would have had a difficult relationship because of the age gap; few people remain stagnant for the rest of their lives. I could have developed the relationship between Eriol and Kaho, but that is not the focus of my fic and I mainly included the flashbacks to give the reader some exposition about Eriol's past, which lead in to his present situation. Never say "never" either because readers may _infer_ what happens between characters and reader-response criticism defines how each reader interprets a literary work based on his/her individual experiences, so this fic happens to be my interpretation and I apologize if I have failed to persuade you to alter your perception of CLAMP's characters. There are plenty of ExT fics that don't "bash" Kaho, so I suggest you search for them instead.

Thank you to those of you who have enjoyed my fic. I do apologize if my writing style tends to shift a bit. I have worked on this over a span of two or three years, so bear with me. Oh the lyrics I inserted is from the song "Let Love In" by Goo Goo Dolls. Thanks again and until next time. :


End file.
